


Conniving Cowboy

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's hiiiiiigh noooon, just pure sin, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't get any sleep tonight before work. Who do we have to blame for this..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse was in that mood again tonight.. And you knew he wouldn't let you get _any_ sleep tonight. You roll over slightly in bed, blushing as you feel McCree's _problem_ press up against your ass.

 

"Jesse.. I have to work tomorrow, I need sleep." You groan as you bury your face in the pillows, attempting to at least get a nap in. McCree isn't having any of that shit though. He pulls you on top of him, smirking that shit eating grin of his as if he won the lottery.

 

"You ain't gotta be there till 9, right? I got some time, sugar. Or would you rather me do this in the mornin' when you're tryna get ready?" He did have a point.. The last thing you needed was a horny cowboy fucking you against the shower wall as you tried to get ready in the morning.

 

It's not like you didn't want it though, but your job required you to be on time each time. And you definitely didn't want to be fired. What excuse would you have if your husband kept you from getting to work by fucking you? Certainly you couldn't and definitely wouldn't tell that to your boss.

 

Or any of your co workers for that matter.  
"Okay, okay.. If I let you have your fun now, will you let me get ready in the morning?"  
"You have my word, sweet heart."

 

That's all you needed to hear. 

 

Your hands gripped the silk sheets underneath you each time McCree would thrust into you, the impact from his hips meeting yours making your breast bounce slightly. Jesse lifted one of your legs up to wrap around his waist as his thrusting slowed a bit. He leans down to your neck, giving it small kisses and bites. Why had he slowed down?

 

"You want me to go faster, sweet heart?" It was as if McCree read your mind, smirking against your skin. What an asshole..  
"J-Jesse.. Faster.." The cowboy chuckles again, going even slower than before. This was making you a bit frustrated. Sexually and physically.

 

"I'll go faster.. If you beg for it." Oh, so it was gonna be one of those nights huh. You were just going to have to take control today. And hopefully you can get some sleep afterwards. You push McCree back down on the bed, holding his body down with yours as you crawl on top of him. 

 

Jesse chuckles again, the deep, rumbling sound resonating in his chest.

 

"A little eager, ain't we?"  
"Oh shut up. You were just gonna tease me all night and I'd never get any sleep." Your cheeks immediately heat up as you feel his fingers circling around your opening, slipping his pointer finger inside and then another. 

 

Jesse scissors his digits inside of your wet cunt, stretching you out and preparing you for something much bigger.  
"You enjoy bein' teased by me though, right, [Your Name]?"

 

Small moans slip pass your lips as he continues to finger you lightly, one hand squeezing your breast and pinching the already hard nipple. He sure knew how to use his hands. And it was only 1 AM. 

 

Boy, was this going to be a _long_ night. 

 

How were you supposed to get any sleep at this rate? With your head buried in Jesse's neck as you rode him, quickly and roughly, you definitely wouldn't be able to function properly in the morning. 

 

He growled as he felt his cock hitting that one certain spot inside of you that left you both out of breath. Loving the feeling of your tight walls hugging his length, McCree's hands squeeze both of your ass cheeks as you continue to bounce up and down on him, your breasts pressed firmly against his strong chest. 

 

One hand let go and gave one of your cheeks a hard slap, a cry of pain and pleasure emitting from your open mouth each time he did so, which was very often. You were sure that his handling was going to leave marks later, but you didn't quite care. 

 

Jesse gave your ass a little pinch, making you let out a small whimper, but that only caused him to continue this sweet torture, considering he loved the type of noises you made.

 

"You're one naughty girl, aren'tcha, [Your Name]?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, suddenly thrusting into you again harshly, along with another hard spank.  
"I bet you love gettin' spanked by me, huh, girl?" McCree asked as he licked his lips and spanked you one more time.

 

"Yes.. Oh God, yes~." Apparently, Jesse grew bored of spanking you and instead lowered his hand to your wet clit where he began to rub against it. This caused you to whine and buck your hips almost wildly into his hand, wanting more of that delicious friction. 

 

Jesse couldn't help but smirk at the lewd sight of you basically humping him, his cock pushing in and out of your seemingly soaked cunt at a constant pace. Jesse only sped up when you called his name out, or when you made that cute little sound you always did when he hit your sweet spot just right. 

 

Your tongue pokes out of your mouth a bit as he suddenly sat up, his chest pressing against yours as he continued to fuck and rub your tight pussy. 

 

"You really know how to make a man crazy, sugar.." Jesse nipped your earlobe and kissed along your neck, a loud moan escaping your mouth. You gripped his shoulders, nails digging into them somewhat roughly.

 

This made your cowboy growl and sink his teeth into your sensitive neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to cause a bit of pain. Which you didn't mind of course, considering there was a bit of pleasure in it. McCree grabbed both of your breasts and squeezed them, whilst still kissing your neck and collarbone. 

 

You bite your lip harshly before you came with a cry of his name, your walls tightening around his throbbing erection. The fact that you had already came, moaning out his name as your juices covered his entire length, he couldn't hold back any longer.

 

He brought his hands down on your hips and held you down onto his cock, making sure all of his cum filled your entire pussy. You whine softly as you feel his warm seed spill inside. Due to the fact it was dripping down your thighs, you knew he had cum a lot as well. 

 

McCree moves you so you're sitting in his lap, pulling out of you slowly with a small, devilish smirk as he sees your whole face is covered with a blush.  
"Did you enjoy that, hun? I sure hope you're gonna be able to get some rest after that." 

 

He spanks you again suddenly, making you whimper at how sensitive your whole body was after that orgasm.  
"Oh by the way, I'm still gonna fuck you in the mornin', [Your Name]~." 

 

 

Damn that conniving cowboy..


	2. Keeping His Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, he did warn you that this was coming..

Damn that conniving cowboy.. 

 

Due to the treatment he gave you last night, your whole body was sore. Your legs were aching, your ass and pussy were throbbing, and to top it all off, faint but noticeable hand prints littered your chest and backside. As you stare at your reflection in the mirror, you also notice that half of your neck and collar are covered in red marks in the shape of teeth. 

 

How the hell were you supposed to go to work looking like this? It wasn't cold enough to wear a scarf, and you didn't own any turtlenecks, so you were a bit screwed. No pun intended. That smug asshole came sashaying in the bathroom with that same shit eating grin of his as he saw you attempting to cover up your hickeys with makeup.

 

"Ain't no makeup gonna cover up what I did to you last night, sweet heart."

 

_Shut the hell up._

 

"Yea yea, whatever. At least I can make them less noticeable. Maybe even put on a necklace or something." McCree seemed to be pleased with your reaction, considering he left your shared bathroom without another word. Good. You were about to take a shower anyways.

 

Deciding what to wear to work beforehand was always a good idea. You didn't have to waste time in the morning finding an outfit, and it was already ironed out. Turning the heat controlling knob, you adjust the shower to the temperature you see fit before stripping out of your dirty clothes and tossing them in the dirty clothes basket. 

 

The hot water immediately engulfed your body as you stepped in the shower, the slight pressurized waters massaging your tense and aching muscles. This is exactly what you needed after having sex with that cowboy. 

 

You began to hum softly to yourself as you lathered up your loofa, the smell of sweet vanilla filling your nostrils. This shower would turn out to be one of your best and most productive showers. You were actually gonna be on time for work today!

 

_What a horrible, horrible lie.._

 

As you go to turn the faucet off, Jesse pulls back the shower curtains and gets inside with you, fully exposed and everything. Oh God, no.  
"Jesse McCree, what in the hell do you think you're doing." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement considering you already knew. He wasn't gonna let you be on time, was he?

 

"Well, what does it look like, sugar? I'm tryna have a shower, just like you." Bullshit.  
"Yea right. Well I'm done showering, so you can have the shower all to yourself." You attempt to step out of the shower, but Jesse grabs your wrist, pulling you back into the shower and pushing you up against the wall. Oh no no no.

 

"And just where do you think yer goin', my little gumdrop?" He starts off by nuzzling your neck, tongue darting out to trail along your wet skin, water droplets collecting on his rough tongue. Considering you were both already naked, you could see just how hard he was. Definitely not in the mood for foreplay.

 

"Jesse.. It's 7 already, I need to leave soon.." Even though your words said different, your body told it all. You wanted this, craved it even. The way your breathing slowed, the way your voice dropped down almost to a whisper, and especially the way you rubbed your thighs together firmly. 

 

It was painfully obvious that you wanted this, and this cowboy was sure to give it to you. Jesse holds your hands above your head, whilst his other slipped down your side, stopping at your hip. His lips ghost pass your ear, whispering in it with a voice that could only be described as sensual and pantie-wetting.

 

"I'm not in the mood for foreplay today, darlin'.." You knew it was something special when the king of seduction wasn't in the mood for foreplay. Your thoughts immediately left your mind as McCree lifted you up against the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist as to secure that you don't fall. 

 

Due to the fact that you were pretty horny and the lubrication from the water, it was easy for him to slip inside of your pussy, thrusting quite quickly right from the start. He really wasn't kidding about the 'No foreplay' thing, was he? 

 

Your arms wrap themselves around your husband's neck as your head rests against the shower wall, loud moans and growls filling the bathroom along with the sounds of the shower's spray. His cock was hitting that one spot inside of you that sent you into an almost automatic frenzy. 

 

It was enough to make your eyes water and your pussy throb for even more. At this point, getting to work on time wasn't even a thought as he fucked you again, hands gripping both your thighs hard enough to leave fingerprints later.  
"J-Jesse! Oh God, more.. Moreee~!" If he was offering it, you were gladly accepting it. 

 

With a grunt, he obliged your request, going faster and harder than before. Your back was sure to have marks on it later, due to the fact that it was being pressed and slid up and down against the shower wall. Your legs start to feel week as McCree continues to ram into you mercilessly, not stopping for even a second to relax.

 

Your moans get increasingly louder as time progressed, your hands making their way into his soaked hair, pulling the strands suddenly. Jesse seemed to approve of this, considering he let out a low growl, thrusting into you a bit harder at that point. 

 

You were so close to a much needed orgasm, you could feel your lower body heat up and your stomach twist with a sensation that could only be referred to as euphoric. Your walls tightening around his cock let Jesse know that you were close as well as he.  
"You make me so crazy, [Your Name].." 

 

Another small bite into your collar is all it took before you were cumming violently, your whole body shaking with spasms as McCree reached his peak as well, filling your abused cunt up with his hot cum. As you both attempt to catch your breath, you can only lean up against the wall as his seed drips out of you and down the shower drain. 

 

Jesse gives you a tired smile before brushing his wet hair out of his face. He looked pretty handsome that way. Well, handsome was a bit of an understatement.

 

"Sorry if I was a bit rough with you there, sugar. I'm not normally one for quick and rough sex." Jesse pulls his dripping cock out of you, assisting you back down to stand on the shower floor. 

 

Your legs were a bit wobbly and your head was spinning slightly. Surely you couldn't stand on your own without any assistance. McCree seems to notice this as he turns the shower off, aiding you as you two exit the bathroom, fluffy white towels wrapped around both of you. It was 8 AM, but you didn't care. 

 

You fall down on top of McCree in bed, wrapping your arms around his neck again and resting your head on his chest. He just laughs at this, the small vibrations making your ear tickle a little.

 

"You do know you gotta be there at 9, right?" You roll your eyes with a small yawn.  
"I'll call in sick for today. I'm not gonna be able to function properly after that, let alone walk on my own." Calling in sick was something you rarely did, so surely this wouldn't be that big of a problem. 

 

And besides, you can always just blame him later.  
"If that's the case, are you goin' back to sleep then, sweet heart?" Your soft snores and lack of response was the only answer he needed before attempting to get some sleep of his own.  
"Well good mornin' to you too, my little gumdrop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to write more after the first chapter, considering it felt a bit rushed. Hope you guys enjoy C:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more fanfictions about my favorite Overwatch characters, so you'll be seeing a lot more of that ^_^ Also, if you guys like Twitch streams and Overwatch, please follow my friend's twitch at www.twitch.tv/linkinsid   
> He and I would appreciate it!


End file.
